magfandomcom-20200213-history
Domination
One of the four main game types in MAG. These battles are the largest available in MAG, allowing 256 players on two different PMCs to fight. You also gain a 256% bonus while playing domination. Requirements Level 8 Command Structure In Domination, the teams are split as follows: 4 platoons of 32 men, each platoon divided into 4 squads of 8. Each squad led by a Squad Leader, each platoon led by a Platoon Leader and all other 127 men led by an OIC or Officer in Charge (altogether making 128 on a team). This applies for both teams. Rules/Objective etc Initially, the four platoons would be split, each assigned to one of the four major sections of the map. Each platoon can work and fight independently from the other platoons at this point. A platoon will have to, in their assigned section, secure and hold 2 burn-off towers. Once both are secure, 2 cooling towers are opened and the burn-off towers cannot be re-secured. Securing both cooling towers will then open up 2 lettered objectives (e.g. A+B or G+H). By capturing and holding these lettered objectives, the damage bar will fill by destroying structures (larger structures will deal more damage). To gain victory in Domination, you are not required to capture all objectives, but only enough to make the damage bar fill up. The more objectives simultaneously held, the more damage dealt by destroying structures. It is highly recommended to destroy the enemy AAA (Anti-aircraft Artillery) and the Mortars. Doing so will allow friendly bombers and other Tactical Commands, further respawn either by LALO (parachute deploy) or Helo insertion and will disable the enemy use of Mortar Barrage (Strike)/Sensor Shell (Strike) etc. It is possible to complete a game with a number of lettered objectives still locked, as victory only requires a full damage bar regardless of what else goes on. Winning/Losing Conditions Win Conditions for Attackers (Opposite for Defenders) MAJOR VICTORY: Pumps receive 100% damage within the first 15 minutes of the game. MINOR VICTORY: Pumps receive 100% damage before the game ends. MINOR DEFEAT: Pumps receive more than 50% damage by the end of the game. MAJOR DEFEAT: Pumps receive less than 50% damage for entire game. Structures Here is a list of structures found in all Domination maps: * AA Battery (Structure) * Mortar Battery (Structure) * Motor Pool (Structure) * Bunker (Structure) * Sensor Array (Structure) * Road Block (Structure) * Gate (Structure) Maps Raven dom flores basin transfer.jpg|Raven Domination Valor dom alyeska terminus.jpg|Valor Domination Sver dom absheron refinery.jpg|SVER Domination Sdommapkillmap.jpg Sdommapheatmap.jpg Strategy *For future Platoon Leaders or Officers in Charge. In domination you don't need all of the control points to win. You only need around half. Split your forces and double efforts to seize and hold these points by assigning many squads to one point! *When attacking as OIC it is effective to use combo manouveres. For example: Sensor jamming followed by blockade prevents the enemy countering with rapid deploy. Also sensor sweep followed by tactical refresh makes it easy for your leaders to find heavy masses of targets and strike them. Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Domination Category:Game Type